


Three Drabbles from the 4077

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Prompts: BJ + loyalty (1st two) & Margaret + self-sufficiency (last)





	Three Drabbles from the 4077

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakkynfyre47 (TwoMenAndAGuava)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/gifts).



Peg and Erin were ever and always at the front of his mind. This hell he had found himself in, with men dying around his hands even as he fought to save them.

There were moments that shook him, moments of temptation, yet he knew his wife. If he failed her, they might put things back together, but it would never be the same. He kept strong for her, to hold that unity as his holy grail.

Nor could he be less than perfect to the angel that looked up to him. For Peg, for Erin, he would hold on.

+++

Hawkeye slid under BJ's skin in the moments of meeting, it felt like. They were one, a solid pair that could meet the challenges of hell together. When one teetered on shaky legs, knocked down by life, the other was there to lift him up. 

There was nothing but friendship, even in the moments where they did not understand one another. Hawk's ways with women, the connection to his past but not to a future, even the deeper escape into drinking all left BJ a little confused.

It didn't matter, though. Hawkeye was his friend, and ever would be now.

+++

There was a time when her father's words poisoned her.

She would never be the son he wanted, yet she pushed herself to be the soldier he could approve of. She threw herself into using that to find an officer that would be worthy of the title of being the son he wished for.

Burns and her marriage both proved to be the cure for the poison, though.

Margaret began to push for herself, forgetting the end goal of a son to her father.

She was the best damned head nurse in the army, and she would make herself better.


End file.
